Sleeping With the Enemy
by silent figure
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Aino Minako in between Sailor V and the appearance of Sailor Moon? She certainly wasn't twiddling her thumbs. In fact, she was doing anything but. Finding the scouts, researching the fall of the silver millennium, falling in love, singing in a wedding band, and dare she say working at a library was just some of her activities.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter: One**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do now own any of the Sailor Moon or Sailor V characters in this story. **

**Author's Note: So Kunzite and Minako have always been one of my favorite couples. There have always been little hints and bits of their story shown in the Manga and I have always wanted to write just a story about them. I decided to go this route and write about what Minako was really doing between the defeat of Ace and the Dark Agency and her showing up in Sailor Moon. And I'd thought it would be nice to put a little love story in there between the two. I'll try my best to keep it true to the events and timeline of the Manga (Sailor Moon) , though I'm certain I'll have to change bits here and there. Anyway enjoy. **

The day was a cold one. In Tokyo, winters were rarely this cold, but this winter seemed far different from all the others, especially for one particular young girl. At the delicate age of 14 she should've been excited about being in middle school, basking in the glory of her volleyball skills, having slumber parties on the weekends, chasing after handsome guys in her class, day dreaming about idols, and simply enjoying life. Instead, this particular girl was something all together different from a normal 14 year old girl. For she was no ordinary human either, she was a young woman whose blood was filled with power found only on Venus and she had seen and fought things she had once thought only existed in the stories of her mangas's. After a long and rather maturing experience abroad she had finally returned home to her Tokyo, only to find out that she couldn't quite return. With a sigh she starred at the sign before her, her long blonde hair whipping in the wind, and with a white cat with a curious crescent moon bald spot on his forehead draped over her shoulder. "This is stupid", she muttered grumpily. To a passerby one would think she was merely talking to herself.

"No it's not. It is something that must be done", whispered a male voice that could only come from the cat on her shoulder considering there was no other person around her.

"Artemis…can't I go home? I don't want to be an adult just yet. I have four more years before that happens", she practically whined.

"Minako it'll be fine. Just use your compact and remember this is only temporary, until the others are found", he said encouragingly as he hopped off her shoulder onto the ground. Sighing Minako nodded her head in agreement before sucking in a breath and stepping forward into the Juuban's public library that had a sign in the window that practically glared at her, "Now Hiring."

Once inside she went straight for the bathrooms which to her luck had no other occupants. Groaning she looked into the mirror, taking in her youthful reflection, looking at every detail of her face and wondering how different she'd look when she was through. "After all it'll have to be a reflection you get used to", she whispered to herself, somewhat miserably. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be another person, even if it was her older self. "See you on the other side Aino Minako", she said to herself in the mirror before shouting, "Crescent Moon Power Make Up change me into an eighteen year old me dressed for a job interview!" She closed her eyes as a bright golden light consumed her, she could feel her body change in ways she wasn't quite ready for yet. She felt her legs become longer, thinner and her breasts grow bigger, she felt her muscles tighten and her hair grow longer. Her face lost all of its baby fat and the girl, or rather woman that remained stunned Minako as she looked into the mirror. "Wow", she whispered, touching her cheek. Her school uniform was long gone and she was left in a pair of grey business pants, with a white button up blouse, and matching grey closed toed high heels. Her ribbon was gone and her hair was pulled up in a bun, with a few strands loose to frame her face. She wore a thin pair of black rimmed glasses which thankfully were just for show. "You look beautiful", Artemis whispered sneaking up on her without her knowledge. She turned to him and smiled in thanks. "And professional. Now go get your job." Nodding she walked away from the bathroom completely different from the girl she had been when she walked in.

…

The air was below freezing, the climate a daily occurence for this continent. Few humans attempted to live here, and even if they did it was not for long. This continent had been barren for thousands of years, and the weather had made it practically inhabitable. It threatened death to all who dared stay on its white frosted landscape with harsh wind and devastating snow storms. And yet here he stood, beneath the surface of this barren deathly land, under miles and miles of ice in a place that was far more cold then the land above, though for a much different reason. It still threatened death to any human that approached, but for reasons that people commonly associated with nightmares. He turned his attention away from taking in his surroundings as he heard the clack of a sceptor hitting marble. "Lord General I welcome you home from your endeavor", a slithery female voice addressed him. He nodded his head in acknowledgment briefly bowing before the figure whose voice it belonged. "I have brought you and your fellow comrades here to discuss a plan. The time is more than ripe", she continued her emerald eyes glistening from her place in the shadows, the only light in the room shining upon himself and those who shared in his rank.

He did not need to turn to them to see their nods of acceptance. They all had forseen this coming especially after what had unfolded after the events of the last year. "As you know the Dark Agency has failed. Our test has proven that we are not the only ones with power in this world, and that these others are indeed here to stop us. Do not fool yourselves into thinking that Sailor V is the only of her kind. There are indeed others, who and where they are has yet to be seen. If we are lucky they won't awaken in time to stop us and we certainly have no intent of purposely drawing them out". Her words lay heavily on them all, for they knew not the extent of the mysterious Sailor V's power and should she have allies that would pose more of a problem for their plans. "Sailor V is merely a nuisance, I am sure these others that have yet to join her are the same", responded one of his comrades. He turned to the speaker, recognizing the short haired blonde as General Jadeite. Jadeite was a man he cared little for due to his brash attitude, short temper, and quick tongue something he was exhibiting already, and it had only been a few minutes into their meeting. Aside from training, he had little to due with the lowest ranking General, something he was in a way thankful for.

He watched as Jadeite stepped towards the figure in the dark and kneeled before her, his fist to his chest. "My Queen, let me be the first to strike. I already have a plan to both gain energy for our cause and to draw out this Sailor V. I will kill her so that at least one of these Sailors is extinguished, and will be less of a force without her. And once I am done I will begin the search for that which our Queen most seeks", he asked not making eye contact with the glinting emerald eyes that starred down intensely upon him.

"Your request is granted General Jadeite", their Queen replied. He could see her head nodding in approval in the dark, only a glint of her flame red hair catching the light. He looked from the corner of his eye and could see the triumphant smirk upon Jadeite's lips. He kept from grimacing, for he already could tell that Jadeite's overconfidence would be his downfall. He could feel the other two men in between himself and Jadeite squirm in anticipation and annoyance. Neither thought it best for such a powerful task to be in Jadeite's hands alone.

"But you will report to Kunzite directly on your progress", she said causing a brief flash of annoyance in Jadeite's eyes, who turned to look directly at him in warning. It was clear he wanted Kunzite to stay out of his business and let him do what he willed.

"Yes my lady", Jadeite responded in a well mannered and accepting tone though Kunzite could tell from the tension in his posture that he was nowhere near accepting.

"Good, now all of you are dismissed", she commanded her pale skin coming into the light as she waved her hand at them dismissively.

Kunzite began to bow but before their formal departure one of his other comrades stepped forward. "My lady what about the rest of us", he questioned. Kunzite glanced to the side at the Chestnut haired General, he resisted from rolling his eyes at the man's clear display of disrespect for their Queen.

"I am sure Nephrite that you will plot for if Jadeite fails. In fact, I am already betting that you already had it on your mind. Now enough, leave me be", she replied all too confidently. With her final words they all, in synchronization, bowed before their Queen before taking their leave. Kunzite immediately split from the pack and headed back to his quarters in the castle. He shut the door and intended upon sitting down at his desk to look over the reports of the Dark Agency's failure and where exactly some of his lower ranking minions went wrong, and also to discern from them just how strong this Sailor V might be. He was certain his fellow comrades would indeed fail in their ventures against these new enemies. Jadeite was overconfident and never accounted for unexpected events. Nephrite was too rash in his decision making and while he did a little more research, he relied heavily upon his forsight which Kunzite knew would weaken him. He was certain those they opposed would have the ability to block his visions and Nephrite's visions were subjective to choices which could change frequent and often. There was only one of the General's he thought could possibly succeed of the three others besides himself. "What is it you want Zoisite", Kunzite questioned the moment the man materialized behind him.

"Nothing in particular just to share some information with you. Information you might be interested in", the younger man replied in a childishly taunting way. The long blonde haired man was what one would assume to be a more feminine man but behind his beautifully handsome features laid a genius Kunzite had yet to see matched. If it weren't for the man's brilliance Kunzite would not have even bothered to speak with him and would simply lump Zoisite in with the other Generals he cared nothing for.

"And what information is that", Kunzite questioned purposefully avoiding the game Zoisite was hoping to get out of him.

Without looking he could see Zoisite's emerald eyes narrow in annoyance and he heard the silent sigh that Zoisite purposely held in. "Queen Beryl has given me a private mission, one of which she has granted me permission to let you in on, and she has given me a little more insight into this Sailor V problem we have as well as this crystal she says we so desperately need", Zoisite taunted, his eyes glinting in satisfaction for a brief flash of surprise passed through Kunzite's eyes.

"And this mission is", Kunzite questioned with a raised eyebrow. If he knew more about Sailor V then he was sure he could take her down and should he learn of any ally she might have he could use pre-emptive tactics to ensure their downfall.

Zoisite leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in a manner that told Kunzite the man was about lecture him, once more he resisted the urge to show his annoyance. It was not of his nature to let others around him know what he thought nor how he felt. "Well apparently Earth wasn't the only place that had a human populace. Long, long ago the other 8 planets did as well as the Earth's moon. And strangely enough it was the Earth's moon that ruled over them all, with the exception of Earth. They ruled with a power unknown and unmatched which was encompassed in an object called the Silver Imperium Crystal. Our Queen says that there is folklore here on Earth and perhaps bits and pieces of archaeological record of it all. She wants me to research and since I care little for knowing of this Moon Kingdom, I figured you'd like to research the Moon Kingdom and its Silver Alliance", Zoisite explained.

"Tell me why I would care about some place that has lain in ruins for so long that Earth has practically forgotten its existence and what exactly it has to do with Sailor V", Kunzite asked beginning to crack on showing his irritation. The thing he disliked most was wasting his time and it looked as if Zoisite was doing just that.

"Oh you have so little faith in me. The Moon Kingdom and these other planets are the former homes of our friends these Sailors, who apparently are all women from this Silver Alliance reborn here on Earth. Sailor V included", Zoisite responded with a smirk on his face.

Kunzite showed nothing, but in his mind he most definitely perked up. In knowing his enemy's background he could better predict their ability to retailiate one of the Dark Kingdom's attacks and perhaps assess just how powerful they were and currently might be. "So you have no care to learn of your enemies background", Kunzite questioned.

"I learn better by actually witnessing what powers they may possess, not guessing at it. And my instinct is telling me they will awaken as feared and we'll get front row seats to their abilities compliments of our fellow comrades. Besides my goal is the crystal, that Sailor V child and her allies will matter not if I find it, which I intend upon doing", Zoisite shrugged confidently. Without much else said Zoisite left the room to Kunzite, knowing there would be no grateful gesture by Kunzite, for Kunzite was not one to give them. Kunzite took a few moments to process the information Zoisite had so kindly given him. Turning back to the reports he set about his task of learning what he could from them. Just because he had new information did not mean he had any intent upon abandoning the old. "Oh and we're to report back all our findings to the Queen", Zoisite's voice interrupted, though the foreign presence was gone after the instant the words had been spoken. He showed no acknowledgement but mentally processed the words along with the other newly acquired information he had just been given. Picking up a paper with photos he glanced over the reports one of his spies had written about Danburite. He grimaced as he saw a note that Danburite had admitted love for his enemy, Sailor V, in the last battle with her. A battle that cost him his life. He couldn't help but mutter, "Fool."

…

Minako walked out of the library, tucking her hands in her grey pea coat which had magically appeared upon realization that she didn't have a jacket to counter the cold outside. Truthfully she didn't feel like questioning where it had come from or why, she was so confused about her mixed feelings on having acquired the job she had just interviewed for. She would have rather not thought over the anomalies of her power. At least she had a job to support herself so she could afford the apartment Artemis had acquired for her over the internet and so she could go sign the lease which was next on their to do list for this new life she was setting up for herself. But as exciting as it was to get to experience life on her own (even if it was premature), she still wished she could be a normal teenager. She'd miss at least a whole semester of school. She'd most definitely miss her family, who thought she was off acting in China, having acquired another movie contract after the big movie with Ace. Not to mention she had just given herself a job she truly had no interest in. Studying wasn't her thing, and neither was reading books, sure, she'd read manga, just not actually anything of literary significance. Artemis had insisted upon it, saying that this library had access to the much larger government library files. Her job was meant for more then just a paycheck because apparently there was some archaeological record of the Moon Kingdom catalogued in the National Archaeological Database which Juuban's Public Library had access to (since it was so kindly donated to the public by a famous archaeologist). Sighing for what must have been the millionth time that day she couldn't help but think that in depth researching simply wasn't her job as the leader of the Senshi. She sure felt like there had to be someone better at it on her yet to be discovered team. She was jolted out of her thoughts as her shoulder slammed into another person's shoulder, her first reaction was to yell at the person for not watching where they were going, but decided against it when she saw who she had accidently collided with. The girl was meekly apologizing as she picked up her books which had fallen to the ground after their collision, rolling her eyes sky ward Minako kneeled down along with her and started gathering them as well as some loose leaf papers. "No need to apologize. It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going", Minako replied to the girl who had finished her apology and gone quiet, and who had become a little too focused on gathering her things on the ground.

Minako met the girl's ocean blue gaze and couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu, like she had met the girl before. Taking in the rest of the girl's appearance, she noticed the short dark cropped black hair, which strangely shined blue. Her eyes reflected an intense amount of intelligence, something she would've noticed even if she hadn't seen the titles on the books the girl had been carrying which ranged from advanced chemistry to advanced English. "Neither was I. So I guess it was both our faults", the girl replied taking the books Mina had gathered as she stood up.

It was then, crouched on the ground that she realized the girl was wearing a Juuban middle school uniform. "You go to Juuban Middle", Minako asked, silently berating herself for stating the obvious.

"Yep", the girl replied quickly, looking over the 'older' girl. Minako nodded and replied, "Yeah I go there." The girl looked at her skeptically and Minako had half a mind to slap herself for forgetting that she was supposed to be 18.

"I mean I went there. Good school, had lots of fun there", Minako recovered quickly. The girl just simply nodded in agreement as an ackward silence fell over them. Minako could just read the girl's thoughts which seemed to scream '_why is this girl talking to me?'_

"Well I better be off. I have an exam to be studying for", the girl muttered and walked past her quickly.

"But it's Friday", Minako replied softly as she watched the girl walk into the library from which Minako had just exited.

Shaking her head she couldn't help but think about how weird that had been. How weird that girl had been and how weird it was that she for some reason could not shake the feeling that she knew her. "God that was weird", she whispered to herself reiterating the sentiment out loud as if to help her cope with the overwhelming strangeness she found herself dealing with. It was true that they did go to the same school, she could've run into her in the hall or something Minako rationlized. Sighing Minako gave up on that whole situation, finding it better to put it on her long list of strange events in her life, and started heading off in the direction Artemis had told her to go after she was done with her interview, where he'd be waiting. She found him laying on a bus bench, with his eyes closed, snoring softly. "So while I am doing all the work around here you just get to take a nap", Minako asked, knowing her guardian wasn't so deep in slumber that he wouldn't wake up immediately upon her arrival.

"I found you the job and the apartment. All you did was the interview", Artemis grumbled after he had a nice long yawn.

Sitting down next to him, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back, taking in a much needed deep calming breath. "How did it go", her guardian asked just before he started giving himself a cat bath.

Minako resisted the urge to cringe at the thought of what cat's considered a bath, she couldn't imagine using her own saliva as a means of cleaning. With that thought she couldn't help but grimace. "What", Artemis asked noticing her staring.

"Um…nothing. It went well. She gave me the job", Minako replied solemnly scooting further down in her seat.

"Good, good. And you'll be working a computer", Artemis questioned. Minako nodded her head, "Yep. I made sure of it. So we have computer access and they'll be giving me passwords to access national databases for the researchers who we get coming in. Apparently the library is hooked up with some University near here as well as that Archaeological database and the Government files. Who knew that our library was so useful? I mean the thing is tiny."

"I knew", he grumbled and found that he had to resist the urge to tell her that she would too if she hadn't been such a ditzy teenage girl before she found out the truth of her real identity. "This is perfect. Just perfect", Artemis said more to himself than his companion.

"Maybe for you. So where's this great apartment you've set me up with", Minako asked deciding to change the subject from her boring job to something she could at least look forward to. Living on her own, not really having any parents to tell her what to do. Though having Artemis around was kind of like having one. Still, if only she could make contact with her old life she could've invited her old best friend, Hikaru, over for a fun slumber party. They could've stayed up all night, eating whatever they wanted, making prank phone calls, maybe talking to boys. How much fun would it be if she could use her broach to transform them both into older versions of themselves and go to a club? With those thoughts she couldn't help but groan as she remembered that couldn't possibly happen. Nope, her first business was her duty and that duty involved a great deal of secrecy at the expense of her social life.

"We'll take the bus to it. It's not far from here. Don't you worry about getting furnishing, I made sure it came that way. Though you probably didn't even think about that. We'll have to go shopping for some cooking utensils and food, and we'll have to get you some new clothes since you've clearly grown out of the ones you have back at the locker in the train station", Artemis listed off, only one of those things something Minako could actually look forward to.

"Can't I just conjure everything up with my broach", Minako asked slumping down further in her seat, if that was possible. God she was not ready to be grown up.

"No, that's a waste of energy you'll need for fighting. Just because you defeated the Dark Agency doesn't mean that our enemy still isn't out there. Somehow I have a feeling they were just testing us and until we find the others you are on your own. Best to save your power and energy for that", Artemis lectured, his tone of voice telling her that any chance of acting like a child or taking the easy way out was simply not an option.

Minako rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. Turning her head she looked at all the posters on the light pole next to the bench, nearest to her. She sat up straight as her eyes caught sight of one poster in particular. Standing up she ripped the poster, or rather news paper clipping and re-read it over. The first things she had registered was "Female Singer Wanted" in big bold letters, but as she continued reading she found out that it was for a prestigious wedding and events band and it wasn't a back up singer they were looking for either, it was the female lead. Grabbing her cell phone she immediately dialed the numbers, shushing Artemis who began to question what she was doing. She ignored him as she spoke to the band's manager who quickly informed her that they were holding auditions this week and promptly asked her when she was free, and then handed her a time slot to come in and audition. The whole time she had to fight off Artemis, who mid way through the conversation jumped onto her shoulder and read the flyer she was holding. Protests were immediate, though she had managed to cover his mouth while she finished up her conversation. After hanging up, she pushed Artemis off of her shoulder who landed on the ground on all fours, with a fierce glare. "This isn't a game Minako. You don't have time for this", Artemis practically growled.

"I am aware this isn't a game. Their engagements are only at night and they only work at weddings and big time events. Practices are twice a week, at night. I work at the library during the day. It'll work", Minako explained rationally.

"So what exactly will you tell them if you have to run and fight a youma? You can only use family emergency so many times before you get kicked out", Artemis countered.

"I haven't even made it in yet. Look, I'll deal with it if I make the band and when that comes up. For now I have to do something for me Artemis. I'm a fourteen year old living in an eighteen year old's life, literally. I'm cut off from my family and all my friends. I need to have something for me or else I am certain I will go crazy. That is if I haven't already", Minako replied seriously, feeling the weight of it all on her shoulders.

Artemis stared at her for awhile silent, then finally huffed after seeing the pained look in Minako's eye. She really was suffering for her duty, and after all she was really young. What he was asking of her was a whole hell of a lot, what she was asking wasn't much at all. Sighing he gave in, "Ok."

"Ok?", Minako asked getting excited as she realized that Artemis was finally giving her a break. Grabbing him by the arms she kissed him on the nose, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Just know duty comes first", Artemis reminded her. He was saved from another round of thank you's as their bus approached them. Minako walked onto the bus happily, whistling a tune she was considering singing for her audition. As soon as they had sat down in the back, away from the few passengers who were all in the front Minako muttered quietly to Artemis, "So about shopping? Clothes first?" If it weren't for his need to conceal the fact that he was a talking cat, Artemis would've groaned out loud. He was a fool for even mentioning shopping for clothes to Minako, he should've just ordered a bunch of clothes online. All he could settle for was a deep breath and a slow acceptance of the reality of many hours in a shopping mall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sleeping With The Enemy**

**Chapter: Two**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned the characters of Sailor Moon or Sailor V.**

Minako was bored. She was a few hours into her first ever job and already she couldn't wait to get off of her shift. And she had a good three more hours to go too. At least the first few hours had been somewhat entertaining, she'd been trained and showed around the library, learned the inner workings and how to handle the not as complicated as she thought computer system. Well it hadn't been the most entertaining thing she'd ever done or something she'd really liked, but at least it had kept her busy. Glancing away from the computer screen, which was glaring at her with its archaeological text that she felt was far too complicated for her to mentally compute, she spared a look at the clocks time which had promptly moved one minute ahead from the last time she had checked. Groaning she spun away from the computer screen and decided people watching might be more fun. Placing her chin in the palm of her hand, she looked eagerly from person to person. She wasn't surprised to find nothing exciting. There were a few people scattered around reading fiction, others hunched over their homework, and a few kids running around away from their embarrassed mothers who tried to keep their voices down as they demanded their children's return to them. "Oh Venus, how on Earth am I supposed to survive this", she whispered in frustration.

"Maybe you should start by doing your reading. It will help pass the time", Artemis's voice whispered from underneath her, effectively startling her.

She couldn't help but jump a little before pushing away from her desk and glancing down to make sure there really was a white fur ball near her feet. "You do realize pets aren't allowed in the library", she whispered back furiously.

"Ummm…yes, I do. I don't have one with me", another voice replied which drew her attention away from the cat under her desk to the young woman in front of her.

It took her only a split second to recognize the girl she had run into a couple days before. '_Oh good. I've given her a better excuse to find me crazy',_ she thought to herself in a bit of a huff. "I'm sorry. I..ugh..I'm new here. My first day today. Just reciting the rules. Keeping em' fresh in my mind you know", she practically stuttered out with a smile.

"I guess…", the girl acknowledged with a slight smile. It took Minako a moment of silence before it hit her that the girl hadn't approached her for a talk. "Oh so how can I help you", she asked.

"I have to access the research database on the Mieji period for a research project", the girl replied rather quickly.

"Oh sure, just one sec. I'll get you a passcode for the computer", Minako chirped as she typed on her computer, and clicked away only to find that she'd hit the wrong program. It took her nearly ten minutes to find the access code that would allow Ami to view the online documents she was looking for, but she was proud of herself as she pressed the print button. Looking up she'd noticed that the girl had her face buried in a book, having realized that she'd wait longer than a second.

"Umm here ya go", Minako said holding out the paper with a login and passcode for the database. The girl took it with a meek, "thanks" and headed towards the computers.

Only a few moments after the girl departed did, she overhear a couple of girls walking towards her desk talk about the one who had just left from there, "What a dork. I can't believe Mizuno is already working on our history project. It's not due for weeks".

"Everyone knows it is because she doesn't have any friends, let alone a social life. I heard that she's already got into that prestigious new cram school that is supposed to open soon. Has had acceptance for months", the black haired one replied to the other.

"Like I said a total loser", her friend replied as she stopped in front of Mina and turned her attention on Minako.

"What can I do for you ladies", Minako asked with more attitude then she intended. She couldn't help but feel a bit of protectiveness over the blue haired girl who was subject to her peers ridicule simply because she was smart.

"Wow. You are like, really pretty for being a librarian", the girl stated in a rather shocked tone.

"Thanks. Now is there something I can help you ladies with because frankly I have more important things to do then listen to young girls gossip about nice girls who are simply trying to get ahead in the world", Minako replied curtly.

"Umm yeah we'd like a login for the internet", the girl asked snidely, clearly unhappy with Minako's disapproval of their behavior towards the Mizuno girl.

This time Minako was much quicker at getting them a login, for both the reasons of trying to get them away from her quicker and because she had a better handle on it after looking for the code for the Mizuno girl. She handed the girl the sheet of paper but held it as the other girl tried to grab it, making sure to get her attention, "If I hear any loud noises from you girls or find that you are disturbing anyone else in this library then you will be promptly kicked out. You hear?"

"Yeah we get it", the girl groaned as she yanked the paper away from Minako and headed off towards the computers muttering to her friends, "she may be prettier then most librarians but she certainly is way meaner."

Normally about now Minako would have been feeling bad for her behavior, she didn't like to be mean and had certainly never been referred to as mean in her life but today she felt no remorse. Those girls had been rude and snobby, probably insecure over their own academic standings and were just taking it out on a girl who put most of her focus on hers. "Wow, maybe you should stay an eighteen year old. It is making you more mature", Artemis mumbled from underneath her.

She nearly jumped from surprise, having forgotten that he had been there the whole time. "Why thank you Artemis", Minako responded as she reached for her manga and flipped it open to the last page she had been on. It was only a moment after that, that she felt a hard pinch that could only have been caused by the cat underneath her desk biting her. She yelped "OW"! and tumbled off of her chair after she'd jumped out of surprise. When she stood back up she took quick note of the younger girls she'd yelled at, giggling at her expense. It took every inch of her will not to stick her tongue out at them. "Jerk", she mumbled to the cat beneath her.

"Get to work", he ordered pointedly. Groaning she did as she was bade and immersed herself in the ancient lore that told of a moon goddess who fell in love with a prince, who had been dressed as a simple shepherd.

"This is stupid", she muttered, "and I highly doubt this has anything to do with what really happened".

"There are many different versions and some of them have common threads, that could be linked to the truth. Now quit complaining." Sighing Minako finished the last one of the versions of the depressing Greek myths of which the Moon Goddess could only visit her lover in his dreams, since he would sleep for all eternity, before she clicked on the next available document about legends and folklore of the Moon Kingdom.

…

He had finally finished reading and analyzing the field reports from the Dark Agency's failure. Placing his pen down he glanced at his personal notes that revealed all he had gathered of Sailor V's power. It seemed that her attacks were miniscule in comparison to his, a good sign for those near his level. But she had displayed signs of maturity in her powers, which made him wonder to what extent could her power reach. He had no doubt in his mind that this Sailor V was at the very least a young teenage girl judging by her actions, words, etc. So her naivety would be greatly useful as she would not know or comprehend the true ability and goals of his Kingdom. She mostly assuredly did not understand that she was facing what humans would refer to as a great and terrible evil. Sitting back he glanced at the clock on his wall which told him the time of the outside world, with a blink and a mere thought he was able to see the time of his new home base. Tokyo, Japan. His eyes landed on another sheet of paper which was in another's hand writing. Midway through his diagnosis of Sailor V and her abilities on his second day a messenger had brought him a slip of paper with two addresses written on it and a message which read _A library I discovered that has a great deal of resources on this Moon Kingdom. You may find you need a few days to go through their archives so I recommend a place to stay. I have already taken the liberty of setting up two safe houses, an identity, and a background story for us. Yours is the second address. The first is the library. Your back story is waiting for you in your new apartment. You're welcome._ There was no signature that marked the sender and there was none needed as he knew there was only one person this could've come from.A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he briefly thought about transporting to this safe house, but he didn't feel like jumping into his new role just yet. He was rather aggravated that Zoisite had taken the initiative to do this as he had not formerly accepted the mission in the first place. "Come in", he grunted as he turned and faced the door.

Only a moment later, in strode another blonde who was far more infuriating and a much bigger pain in his ass than the sender of the note. "So I'm here to report to you oh gracious one", Jadiete practically sneered.

Kunzite felt no need to take the bait. He was not interested in an argument with his quick tempered subordinate. "What's your plan?"

If Kunzite were not exceptionally powerful he would not have been able to stop the flyer which had been thrown so fast his way that it would have at the very least left him a gash on his face had he not caught it. He glanced down and read the flyer which advertised for some Jewelry Boutique's huge sale. He couldn't help but raise a brow as he met Jadeite's eyes. "The Owner is quite popular in this area. She is one of the best selling Jewelers in Juuban and her annual clearance sales draw in a rather large crowd. One large enough to allow us to begin harvesting energy to our Queen Mother. With the energy draw being so large Sailor V will have no choice but to respond. I've already captured the owner and replaced her with a youma disguised as her. The energy draw is set to begin tomorrow. So there will be no need for any of your input let alone your interference."

Kunzite resisted rolling his eyes. The plan was too rash, with little actual thought put into it, no strategy to actually trap Sailor V and there was no back up plan to be had from what he could tell. "Well you better wish for luck so you don't fail as clearly you are lacking a contingency plan for if something goes wrong", he voiced his opinion. A small ounce of smugness washed through him as Jadiete glared at him, revealing the truth in Kunzite's diagnosis.

"Nothing will go wrong. The plan is flawless", Jadiete replied arrogantly masking the doubt which had briefly flitted across his face.

Having said his peace and not at all in the mood to argue or to be generous by way of giving out advice, he nodded his head in acceptance and waved his hand, thus signaling his dismissal of the other general. Jadiete was gone within a blink of an eye clearly not wanting to waste any more of his time with his least favorite comrade. Turning back towards his desk he quickly realized he had little to do now that he had gone over the dark agency files and Jadeite was leading the charge against Sailor V. Glancing briefly at the clock and then back down at the note with an offer of something to do on it, he resigned himself to officially accept Zoisite's offer and closed his eyes thinking of the address in his hand.

…...

Three hours later Minako found she had a hard time keeping her eyes open as she finished the last of the various Japanese versions of the myths and legends of the Moon Kingdom she'd opened up on the database, as she had had enough of reading the all too similar and minutely different Greek myths. With a yawn she stretched and looked around the library glad to see that most everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave. Her shift was finally coming to a long awaited end. She'd only managed to get through a couple more moon legend stories, but very few of them were actually useful. As far as her memories could tell neither were all that accurate to what had actually occurred in that life time, though she had to admit that her memories were fuzzy at best. She could barely remember what her princess had even looked like. She did think it was cute, however, that every story that she had read so far was some kind of love story between the princess of the moon and some Earthen man. That had been the only connecting theme in all the stories she had read so far. Sitting back in her chair she tried to make herself remember her princess and whether or not she had had a great love story as these legends had suggested. Apart of her had to admit it sounded right, but she had always been a romantic in this lifetime. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine what her princess's love could have looked like, but nothing came to mind. She could only draw a blank. She knew that as a Venusian she had gone to Earth before as Adonis had explained in his last moments, perhaps she had met her princess's love there. With the uprising thought of Adonis, her thoughts took a turn for the darker, but a voice saved her from reliving those memories by meekly calling out ,"Good night." Her eyes opened quickly and she noticed the blue haired girl walking away towards the doors of the library.

"Good night", she called back but the girl did not turn around. Perhaps she had imagined it? Or the girl did not hear her? There was no one else who had passed by her desk that she had seen. Sighing she stood up noticing that most everyone had left or were on their way out.

"Time to close up", she muttered as she began to make her rounds, checking for any people who had not realized that the library's hours had now drawn to an end. The library was not too large of which she was glad as she walked around, picking up books that had unceremoniously landed on the floor in the children's section and placing forgotten research journals back in their places. She shut off the computers and various lights quickly and took out the trash, mentally checking off the closing duties she had been told of earlier that day. Apparently their philosophy of teaching was learn by experience, not exactly the best teaching method to have without supervision as she was sure she would forget something important. Finally finished, she picked up her coat and purse, with keys to her apartment in hand as she made for the doorway. She opened the door but stopped as she was sure she felt a strange current of energy rise in the air, as if something were happening. Something not quite right, not quite normal. She looked around her on all sides before shrugging it off as her eyes could find nothing wrong or out of place. There were no screams to indicate a youma, so perhaps it had just been a strange feeling. With the key handed to her this morning by the managing librarian, she locked up the front doors and descended the steps. Waiting for her at the bottom of the stoop was Artemis looking at her expectantly. "Did you forget that book I told you to check out", he asked, clearly already knowing the answer.

It took all of her will power not to reach out and strangle the cat. All she wanted was to go home, eat some dinner, take a nice soothing bath, and watch some t.v. before bed. After all, her audition was the very next day and she had to open early in the morning too. She needed to be well rested.

"Do I really need it", she couldn't help but whine. The glare she received from Artemis gave her, her answer. She couldn't help but stomp her foot before she turned on her heel, whipping out her keys, "Fine."

She re-entered the library and headed straight for the section she knew the book would be in. "This is ridiculous I'm not even in school anymore and I still have homework", she grumbled in frustration. Apparently during the day Artemis had researched and printed a list of books on the subject of the moon kingdom located in the library that she was to rent, in order, and to read. How the hell no one had noticed a cat using a computer in a library in broad daylight was beyond her understanding. Unless of course said cat had some type of magical power that could knock out people's memories, which she did not for a second doubt. She stopped short as she realized the lights were on in that particular area of the library where she was headed. She was certain she had shut every single light off in the library. She may have been a ditz but that was the first thing she knew to do on her duties as closing librarian. She could practically hear alarm bells ringing in her head and her defenses immediately went up. It took all of her restraint not to transform into Sailor V right then and there. Taking a calming breath she stepped forward as quietly as she could, utilizing at least some of her Senshi skills. She turned the corner and came face to face with something she had not expected. To say the least, he was gorgeous. At most, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. All of her former crushes, Kaitou Ace, Saitou, or even Otonaru could not hold a candle to him, despite their similiar features. His hair was long comparable to those who had fallen under the category of her type, shoulder length and like the men before him, his hair was platinum blonde, almost white looking. But his skin a nice contrasted tan. His frame was tall, sinewy, and muscular with broad shoulders and strong biceps that just exuded masculinity. However, of all these attractive features to her what stood out most of all were those eyes. Ice blue, analytical, even in the simple task of reaching for a book, and when they turned on her, she froze.

For a brief moment, which felt like an eternity, time halted, the breath hitched in her throat, and her stomach did a sumersault. She registered shock and even, wonder perhaps, in his eyes and she was certain he was witnessing the same in hers. The sound of the book he had been removing from its place on the shelf hitting the floor broke the daze that had befallen them both. The two snapped out of it and to her utter surprise she caught a look of smugness cross his features. Apart of her was embarrassed, he had caught her checking him out. But the proud part of her, reminded herself that he had been doing the same. She straightened her shoulders and finally found her voice, "How did you get in here? The library is closed."

She cringed on the inside as she realized her voice had sounded almost breathless, something she noticed did not escape his attention. The hint of a smirk had grown into a full blown one. "The same way most everyone does, through the front doors. I guess I was using the bathroom when you were closing up. When I came out all the lights were off. I figured I could just do some reading and leave when I was done", he replied all too smoothly.

She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. She hadn't seen him come in and she was damn sure she would've noticed someone like him entering the library, but it could've been when she was reading she reminded herself. The teenager on the inside practically screamed in frustration. She could've been flirting with him for a couple of hours if she hadn't have been reading those stupid legends. He could be taking her on a date now! The 14 year old inside pretty much yelled. It took some inner strength but she managed to squelch her inner turmoil and remind herself that she was an adult now. Mature, sexy, adult women did not just throw themselves at grown men and judging from the arrogance that was now radiating off him in waves, he was used to women like that. This thought made her bristle on the inside. Boy crazy she may be but she wasn't that big of a floozy. "Yeah well I'm afraid you can't stay here. Sorry closed is closed. We're open tomorrow at 7 a.m. if you'd like to get your reading done then", she replied firmly. Gone was the breathlessness and awe.

He didn't reply immediately, it seemed that he was contemplating something. Perhaps that he would argue or just sit down and ignore what she had just said. Somewhere deep inside her, a feeling of unease was beginning to blossom. Finally he nodded in acceptance. "Very well. Tomorrow then", he shrugged as he reached for his jacket which had been hanging on a nearby chair. He walked past her heading towards the doors only to stop, "Will you be working tomorrow Miss…?"

"Aino and yes", she replied turning to him. He just nodded and then continued on his walk leaving her a little confused and very unsettled. Her heart was racing from that encounter. Oh she was so very attracted to him and yet she had a strange underlying feeling that she had been lucky tonight, and not for the reason of having met him. Glancing down on the ground she noticed that he hadn't bothered to pick up the book he'd dropped. "Hey you could at least pick up your book", she called over her shoulder only to find him gone. She hadn't heard the doors open or close.

Probably because she'd been off in her own world. Sighing she bent down and picked up the book, dusting off the cover a little, "Jerk", she muttered. As she glanced at the title she found she was a little shocked. It was the very book that Artemis had sent her to retrieve. She glanced back towards the doors again, wondering what a guy like him would want with a book on archaeological theory, one specifically about the moon. Her first thought, given her track record with men, was that he most definitely was an enemy. But an agent of the Dark Kingdom would not have left when she had told him to, since they held power to subdue humans, maim them, and most especially kill them. Especially ones that got in their way. No, while she had sensed something off about him it had not felt inherently wrong. She did not feel the shivers of fear that ran down her spine and could only have been caused by the youmas she had faced in the past. In fact, a far more foreign feeling had settled over her. Like she had known him before or something. "Is there a reason you are just staring into space wasting time rather than hurrying up. The last bus is due in five minutes. Don't want to miss that or you'll have to walk in the cold", Artemis's voice interrupted.

She did her best to hide her annoyance at the nag. "I swear to God you are worse then my mother. I have no idea how I'm going to survive until we find the other scouts", she grumbled more to herself then to him but received a glare none the less for mentioning her thoughts out loud.


End file.
